I Won't Regret a Thing
by lizza of the west
Summary: -AU- Hikaru has finally decided to propose to Haruhi, but what will she say? HikaxHaru
1. Proposing

**A/N: Hi! Some of you may be thinking "Hey, what the hell? She's supposed to be updating Hide and Go Seek, not writing a new story!" Well, I'm having writer's block with that and this idea ha been nagging at me for a while, so I'm writing this while I wait for an idea for my other story. Sorry, anyone who's waiting for the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy! This'll (most likely, I'm not completely sure) be a two shot.**

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi Fujioka, age 26, owned one of the biggest contracting businesses in Japan.

Hikaru Hitachiin, also age 26, worked for her-- his family was rich but they felt that one of their sons should get involved in another business.

They made a great team-- Haruhi made the plans for a new house, Hikaru bought the best materials their budget would allow, and the other employees built the house. It had been this way ever since the business had been established, almost five years ago.

The rapid growth of the company over such a short span of time was astounding, but they didn't let the surprise affect their work.

And of course, as happens in all cliché stories, Haruhi and Hikaru did have a special relationship with each other. During the first year of business, Hikaru had grown to like his boss, and after a year had passed he finally decided to ask her out. Haruhi, not wanting to hurt his feelings, had accepted, and had enjoyed herself. They slowly started going on more and more dates and eventually, Haruhi realized that she liked him too. And so, their relationship grew.

**-x-x-x-**

Tonight, they were going out to dinner together. Hikaru hadn't told her where, but he had said that he would send her something appropriate to wear-- his mother was a prestigious fashion designer who provided most of Haruhi's clothes (not that she asked for them, she just received them. She actually discouraged it as she saw how expensive the materials used were.) As Haruhi locked up her office to head home, she couldn't help but recall that she had noticed something odd about Hikaru's behavior that day. He had seemed excited about something, but she couldn't put her finger on what... shrugging, she climbed into her car and started the engine, heading home. She couldn't help but feel anxious for some reason.

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi stared at the outfit that Hikaru's mother had sent her in awe. It was a beautiful, yet simple dress, which fell down to just below her knees. It was black, with white lining and a vertical stripe of white at her waist. She slipped it over her head-- it fit perfectly and nicely complimented her form.

She looked back at the package and found several accessories, including an elegant black necklace embedded with diamonds in several places, a white bracelet that had several charms hanging off of it, and diamond stud earrings. To top it all off, there was a shiny pair of black pumps whose heels were only high enough to look fashionable.

Haruhi put on the accessories and the shoes, then glanced up at the clock. She was running a bit late, but she'd still make it in time to the address he had written down for her. She hurried outside and was surprised to find a limo waiting for her. She reluctantly climbed in, mumbling something about how it was a waste of money despite how much he had. She sat down and looked up, expecting Hikaru to be there, but found that she was alone. As if reading her mind, the driver spoke, "Master Hitachiin is waiting at the restaurant. He apologizes for failing to keep you company but there is something of utmost importance he has to attend to, though it won't affect your dinner tonight." Haruhi thanked him for relaying the message to her and settled back into her seat.

As the limo headed towards the mystery restaurant, Haruhi stared out the window. She saw various people enviously watching them pass, wondering just who around that part of town was rich enough to be driving around in a stretch limo. She chuckled to herself, wondering why Hikaru felt the need to waste so much money on her. It was horrible, wasting money that could be invested into something more useful. _But_, Haruhi thought to herself,_ it's really sweet that he spends so much just to make me happy. He doesn't need to, though... what he doesn't realize is that I'm happy just being with him. That idiot... oh well, he's my idiot and that's all that matters._

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru was nervous, to say the least, pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant. He had been preparing himself for this night for almost three months now, and he wanted everything to be completely perfect for it. No, not really-- he wanted it to be perfect _for her_. To impress her, to make her happy, to see her smile. It was all for her. He had reserved a table at the best place money could buy dinner at, sent her an amazing dress that he was sure would look even more amazing if she was wearing it. He was wearing his best suit, had paid the staff to pay attention to them above any other guests, despite wealth or lineage. He had chosen the night that the restaurant had booked her favorite jazz band to play dinner for, and best of all, he made sure that they were at the best two person table in the restaurant. It was by a humongous window, which overlooked a lake so clear you could see fish swimming. Next to the lake was an apple orchard, which nicely complimented the beauty of the lake. Although he wasn't sure if the restaurant had somehow affected the growth of a couple of willow trees next to the lake, they were somehow, possible even naturally, arched in the shape of what appeared to be a heart. She might not notice it, taking into account her personality, but it was still a good romantic factor to play in there in case she noticed it. He had taken the liberty of ordering their food-- ootoro for her, steak for him-- as soon as the driver had called to inform him that he had picked Haruhi up and they were on their way. Sure, he was nervous, but he was also completely prepared for this night, which would change the rest of his-- and her-- life.

Tonight, Hikaru Hitachiin was going to propose to Haruhi Fujioka.

And no matter what she replied, he knew that he wouldn't regret a thing.

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi looked at the restaurant and almost fainted. She had heard of this place-- it was THE most expensive restaurant in all of Japan. Really, Hikaru spent much, MUCH too much money on her.

"Haruhi, are you going to stand there and gape or do you want to come in?" she heard someone chuckle.

She looked away so fast her neck almost snapped. Standing in front of her was Hikaru, holding a bouquet of multiple flowers out to her. She took them and exclaimed, "Hikaru! What's wrong with you? This is much too expensive, couldn't I have just cooked for you?"

He chuckled, again, and replied, "Tonight's special. Nothing is expensive in my eyes if it's for you," he quickly kissed her cheek and led her inside.

"That was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say. Are you feeling alright?" she made to check his temperature but he dodged her hand and grabbed it before she could drop it.

"Haruhi, I'm fine, just enjoy yourself, okay?" he replied, smiling widely.

"...Okay," she hesitantly answered, eying him suspiciously but allowing him to lead her to their table. She saw a table set for two next to a window with an amazing view, with a 'reserved' sign on it. "Lucky couple," she muttered to herself, expecting them to sit at a more centralized table. Imagine her surprise when Hikaru tugged on her hand, signaling that that was where THEY were sitting? For the second time that night, she almost fainted, and would have if Hikaru hadn't caught her and steered her in the direction of their table. As they sat down, a waiter appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, carrying a tray with two plates on it. She squealed with delight at the sight of the ootoro and looked up at Hikaru, a hardly concealed grin attempting to consume her face. "Thank you, Hikaru!" she exclaimed, and gasped as the waiter started pouring wine into her glass. "Honestly, what makes tonight so special? You're spending too much, it's a waste."

Hikaru smirked, thinking about how he was going to go about proposing. "You'll see," he replied, picking up his glass. "Here's to us," he raised his glass, signaling a toast.

"To us," she echoed, laughing.

They sat, ate, and talked for the next hour, Hikaru's hand wrapped around the box in his pocket. That had been the only thing he wasn't sure about how to go about-- how was he supposed to ask her? He would have to decide soon, before she decided that she had enough and it was time to leave. He decided improvisation was the best way to go about it.

"Haruhi, we've been dating for almost four years now, right?" he started, with only a vague idea of what he was doing.

"Yes, what of it?" she replied, glancing at a clock.

"That's a long time," he commented.

"Yes it is."

"You enjoy going spending time with me, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't go out with you if I didn't. Why are you asking?" Haruhi asked, growing a bit impatient with all of the questions.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Haruhi had just glanced at the clock and was going to reply sarcastically, when she saw the look on his face. He looked completely serious, like his life depended on her answer. She wondered what was so important about it, the answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"Yes, I love you, Hikaru," she replied, wondering if he thought she was cheating on him. What if he was breaking up with her? Oh god, he couldn't do that, right? He wouldn't do that, she hadn't done anything! That wasn't fair! "Hikaru, you aren't breaking up with me, are you?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course not! I would never break up with you!" he replied, completely shocked that _that _had even crossed her mind. "Actually, Haruhi... what I'm trying to say is... well, I'm trying to do quite the opposite," he stuttered, noticing the confused look that covered her features.

"The opposite? What would that be?" she asked, still not catching on. In a flurry of movement, Hikaru was no longer across from her. He was kneeling next to her, holding out a small box. Haruhi's breath caught in her throat, and her palms started sweating. _That_ was what he meant.

"Hikaru..." was all she could reply as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Haruhi Fujioka, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, pulling out a stunning diamond ring and holding it out to her.

"Hikaru... I, uh..." she started, not sure what she wanted to say. "...I'm sorry... I don't know. I need time to think about it. Oh god, I'm so sorry, I love you, really," she replied, her face heating up.

"Tha-- what? ...Oh. Okay then, um... if you'll excuse me, the l-limo's outside..." he stammered, fighting back tears. He turned, dropped the ring, started walking away, then broke into a run out of the restaurant. Haruhi looked at the people around her, terrified to find that most of the restaurant's occupants were staring at her, the rest watching Hikaru run away.

"That's terrible," she heard someone whisper.

"What a terrible girl, I can't believe she would do that to such a dashing young gentleman, after he went to all the trouble to set this up for her," another said.

"Poor man," a deeper voice murmured.

Haruhi felt something wet on her face, and touched her cheek to find that she was crying. She went to pick up the ring he dropped and looked at it.

Engraved on the inside of the band, it stated,

_Haruhi, I love you more than anything._


	2. Waiting

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And enjoy ;)**

**I was wrong, this'll be at least three chapters. Sorry?**

**-x-x-x-**

A month had passed since that night.

That expensive, beautiful, heart breaking night.

Haruhi had moved back to her apartment-- they had been living together in a condo for the past year (**A/N**: although you, the reader, didn't know that because Hikaru wasn't home when Haruhi was in the last chapter.) It was too awkward to live together considering the circumstances.

A month of anticipation and impatience for him, confusion and depression for her.

Hikaru was getting to the point of just assuming she had said no, even though she kept assuring him she loved him but she really did not know if she wanted to take that step.

Haruhi had no clue what she was to do. She wasn't lying, she really did love him, possibly more than he knew, but she, for some reason, couldn't bring herself to say yes.

They didn't let this affect work, however, and Haruhi had just finished up drawing out plans for a new house. She said that a newly married couple would be moving in there, and they weren't sure about children so there were extra rooms. The budget was very flexible so Hikaru could buy whatever supplies he felt were appropriate.

Hikaru had grown bitter over the month and was mad that she didn't love him enough to say yes. So when he was given the first million dollars the budget had started with, he came up with a plan which started as a thought that had just crossed his mind and slowly grew into an elaborate idea to rip Haruhi off. Yes, in his opinion, it was the perfect punishment for her not saying yes.

See, Hikaru had mulled over the possible reasons why she hadn't said yes, and one thought stood above others-- what if she was cheating on him? What if there was someone else in her life who she was secretly meeting and doing god knows what with? Well, he'd teach her what happens when you cheat on Hikaru Hitachiin.

And so began Hikaru's worst deed ever.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hikaru?" Haruhi knocked on his office door as she was leaving, an envelope in her right hand.

"Is that the budget and building plans?" he asked, holding a paper in one hand, walking towards her and grabbing the envelope with his free hand. He pulled a few papers out. "...Looks like it'll take six weeks tops once we start it," he stated after evaluating the papers.

"Great, see you tomorrow," she swung her bag over her shoulder and started walking away.

Hikaru stared after her for a moment, before yelling after her, "Still no answer?"

She stopped but hesitated to turn around. When she finally did, she had an apologetic smile on her face and replied, "No, Hikaru, not yet," then turned back and kept walking.

What she didn't notice was that as the words left her mouth, Hikaru's mouth twisted into a scowl and his hand crumpled the piece of paper he had been carrying. He dropped it into the waste bin with a sigh. It was a letter he had received from Haruhi when she had gone to take care of her father for a month when he had thrown his back out. It was one of his most cherished possessions, but currently was just depressing him due to two comparisons she had thrown in there. It read,

_Dear Hikaru,_

_How are you? I myself am doing fine. Dad's doing okay, but his doctor says I should stay a bit longer-- sorry, I'm still not sure how long. How is the latest project going? Did the guys finish construction or are they still working on it? I hope it turns out nicely, the owners seemed like such a happy couple. It seems nice to be married. Maybe that'll be us in a few years? Yeah, right. Ha ha._

_I really miss you. It's odd, coming home alone and no one to help cook dinner, chat with about things that I can't with my dad, or even have... **fun** with every now and then (that's the only way I can write it on paper without scratching it out.) Ha, I feel like a pervert writing that, but it is true._

_Of course, I didn't bring my phone and dad doesn't call anyone so he got rid of his when I moved out, so I haven't been able to call. I'll try to find a pay phone or something like that._

_On the plus side, I've been able to see some old friends here-- remember my ex that you fought with when I introduced you to dad? Tamaki? I saw him, but don't worry, he's engaged (we're invited, by the way). Her name's Éclair... I can't help but think that one of her parents must have been fat. She's much too possessive, and he doesn't seem to like her much. I think he said it was an arranged marriage or something. Poor guy. Good thing we actually love each other, right? Otherwise us living together would be hell, eh? I think that's the second time I've compared us to a married couple in this letter. I need to stop watching chick flicks._

_I also saw your friend, Mori. You said he was your sempai, right? He seemed nice. He's rather handsome, but he's quiet. I have a feeling I might keep in touch with him._

_I'm probably boring you, so I'll wrap this up. If you need any more money for the house, don't be afraid to take it, keep yourself out of trouble, don't ruin the condo, and the normal stay-safe warnings. I love you tons and I can't wait to come home._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Haruhi._

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi loved Hikaru.

This was the undeniable truth. She wasn't entirely sure why she hadn't said yes any of the times he asked. She surely wanted that more than anything else. And that way, they could move back in together. Haruhi planned on saying yes, she just couldn't, and even she didn't know why the hell she couldn't.

This had been, in a way, how her relationship with Tamaki had ended. He had proposed, and she had replied no. The way he went about it was absurd, honestly-- he had tied the ring to a bunch of balloons he had written 'love' on and released it into the sky, claiming that 'love would carry them to endless heights' if she married him. She had been quick to point out that he had just not only lost an expensive diamond ring, but that they had only been dating for three months and, as she bluntly stated, the very idea was stupid. She hadn't loved him strongly enough to commit herself, anyways, and she definitely loved Hikaru more than she had Tamaki.

She started to reminisce back to when Hikaru had first asked her out.

**-x-x-x-**

**Flashback, about four years ago**

"Boss!" he had called after her one day after work as she was leaving.

"Haruhi," she corrected. "Yes, Hikaru?"

"Well, we've known each other for a year, and we're pretty good friends," he stated, looking at his feet.

Assuming she knew what he meant, Haruhi replied, "Okay, you can have a raise, you work hard enough."

"Eheh, that's not what I was trying to ask," he replied, his face a bit red.

"What is it, then?" she asked, glancing at her watch. She didn't like wasting time.

"Well, I like you as more that a, um... friend, and I was wondering, would you go out with me some time?" he asked, the red spreading.

Haruhi paused for a moment, then said, "I guess so, I don't see any reason not to."

He froze, then suddenly started chuckling, "Wow, that was easier than expected."

"So when were you planning for?"

**End Flashback.**

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru was currently about an hour away from home at a demolition site, looking for acceptable pieces of wood from the rotting old house which was being torn down. Maybe, if he was lucky, there'd be old nails too.

Yes, this was Hikaru's plan-- he, for the past week, had been to various demolition sites collecting supplies for the house that he could pass off as new supplies. That way, he could claim to have spent the whole budget on supplies, while in reality he would spend less than a hundred grand. For whatever he couldn't find, he could always use the black market or threaten others with his family's power.

Yes, Haruhi was so going to pay.

**-x-x-x-**

Kaoru knew something was wrong with Hikaru. Being the twin of someone meant you understood unspoken things like that.

Kaoru was the son chosen to take over the family business. Both Hikaru and him had been okay with that decision, slightly relieved even, so it worked out great, despite him seeing his twin less often.

The last he had heard from Hikaru was that he was going to propose to his girlfriend of four years who was sure to say yes, and would stop by within a week.

That had been a month and a half ago.

It was obvious what had happened-- she had either rejected him or told him she didn't know, which usually led to rejection. Kaoru knew all too well.

He just hoped Hikaru's situation wouldn't play out the same as his had.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: That's it for now, sorry it took so long. Please review and wait for the next and most likely final chapter!**


End file.
